Never Again
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Olivia and her boyfriend have a fight.Trust me its worth reading...


**DISCLAMIER: DON"T SUE ME!**

**"Never Again"**

Olivia walked through the door to a fist in her cheek. "No!" Olivia punched back but was out weighed as they started the nightly dance, since he came into her life, of who was stronger.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
_

Elliot got back to his car after walking her halfway up the stairs and saw her badge on the seat and headed back to her apartment.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
_

Elliot ran through her door knocking over her abusive ex-boyfriend who had shown up a week ago fresh from jail and wouldn't leave. Elliot grabbed Olivia and went to his house leaving her unconscious ex-beau on the floor.

_She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again _

Olivia went home the next night not really caring about what would happen thinking she could handle her ex-boyfriend. Her mother couldn't save herself, so she swore she would, she wouldn't be her mother.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

Olivia showed up on his doorstep, bloody, raped, and beaten unable to stand. Elliot took her to the hospital.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth _

Elliot couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend was waiting to take her home faking a worried face. He thought of telling on him but didn't when Olivia looked at him.

_  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again _

She went home with him against Elliot's protests swearing up and down she could protect herself. Knowing she couldn't, she just wouldn't give up, she was to proud. Elliot was taken anyway she wouldn't mess that up for him, no matter what.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

Olivia called Elliot begging him to come over and help her. Telling him she was pregnant and couldn't tell her ex alone because it was from his attack the other night. Elliot got there and heard her ex screaming and forced him to the wall after he struck Olivia. With protests of 'hit me, come on detective man, and be a man' and Elliot screamed at him.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
_

Elliot offered to take Olivia with him but she wouldn't leave. He waited for tomorrow when maybe she'd let him help her.

_  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again  
_

Elliot got a call that night but it wasn't from Olivia it was from Cragen saying Olivia had done the deed they all wanted to do. Elliot got to her house and was told that she had lost the baby when he stabbed her. Elliot saw her being rolled away on a gurney.

_  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

Elliot called Kathy and said he'd agree to the divorce she wanted. Following Olivia to the hospital he pulled the promise ring from his pocket that he had carried for so long, knowing it would soon have an owner.

A/N

This story was recently banned and have tried to repost it, its exactly the same but with a higher rating, so if any of you could explain why it was banned or cut i would be very happy b/c i am utterly confused...I recently found out it was because I used the bands name in the summary so cross your fingers for me...


End file.
